


声播

by Encalhado



Series: evanstan collection [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: M/M, something close to a insta celebrity
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 21:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18973312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Encalhado/pseuds/Encalhado
Summary: wocao这个字体加粗还要手动打累死我了





	1. Chapter 1

点进那个化妆教学直播是个意外。  
克里斯原本是冲着X站直播女神去的，那个教化妆的小gay（克里斯的猜测。这家伙细皮嫩肉的，长相精致得不像个男人，一看就是gay。）热度一直紧咬女神，克里斯一直想不通为什么。  
拜托，化妆？  
克里斯刚打算退出，忽然听到一个不属于主播的声音。  
“代替主播谢谢大家送的礼物。看来主播明天要请我吃中国菜了。”  
声音有着孩子一般绵软的鼻音，像撒娇，像缠绵的低语，还带着一点不易察觉的异国口音，克里斯觉得自己的心境就像被微风拂过的湖面涟漪荡漾，与此同时在平静的表面之下却翻滚着惊涛骇浪。  
“所以大家知道为什么声播从来不露脸了。”主播抿了抿嘴唇，让唇膏的颜色更加均匀，“其实声播是个160斤的大胖子。”  
“Damn you，Chace！”连骂人都那么没有说服力。  
“怎么了，你到大一都是那么胖的。”  
“小伙伴们不要信主播的，声播已经很努力地减肥了，现在只有140斤哦！而且还有肌肉！”这次真的是在撒娇了。  
克里斯觉得自己完蛋了。  
他爱上了一个声音。还是男人的声音。  
 **Fuzzy Kiwi：声播是谁？**  
xxx：楼上连声播都不认识，新来的？  
xxx：声播是主播的朋♂友

**xxx：胡说，声播明明是我男朋友！**

**xxx：抱走主播！**

**xxx：** **声播是一个只闻其声不见其人的神秘男子，** **主播的青♂梅♂竹♂马，因为主播有时候没法回应留言所以请声播来和大家互动。**

**xxx：声播的声音听到怀孕（躺倒**

**xxx：趁大家都迷声播的时候偷偷抱走主播**

**xxx：楼上的你妄想！**

“这位猕猴桃先生或者小姐，我是切斯的男，朋友哦。” **  
**

“还是下面的那个。”切斯话音未落，屏幕里就伸出一条胳膊，一拳打在他的肩上，害的切斯把口红涂到了脸上，留下长长的一道红痕。

“你才下面的呢！”

“操你的，塞巴斯蒂安！”切斯也顾不上直播了，到镜头外去追杀塞巴斯蒂安，直播里还能听见塞巴斯蒂安的求饶声。

**xxx：直播打情骂俏**

**xxx：不知道是来学化妆还是看切塞秀恩爱的日常**

**xxx：声播的娇囍喘，我死了**

**xxx：多少钱才能让声播直播娇囍喘！！！**

**xxx：主播化出去的唇妆莫名色气**

**xxx：再讨论下去这个直播分级就变了啊喂！**

切斯终于回来了，带着画花的脸。“抱歉刚才去解决了一下私人恩怨。要重新化妆也好麻烦啊，干脆直播卸妆吧，卸妆也有很多需要注意...“ **  
**

“注意不要被自己的素颜吓死。”塞巴斯蒂安气鼓鼓的声音传出来。

“塞巴斯蒂安你再也吃不到我做的蓝莓派了，我发誓！”

“Nooooo 切斯！我再也不捣乱了我保证！蓝莓派是无辜的！”

世界上为什么会有这么会撒娇的男人，不但一点不显得奇怪，反倒让人有一种冲动...

**xxx：买买买！**

**xxx：声播你要吃啥都给你买！！**

对，买买买的冲动。

**Fuzzy Kiwi：【送了一个岛】给声播买东西吃。**

**xxx：楼上土豪！**

**xxx：活的霸道总裁啊！**

**xxx：猕猴桃君我们做朋友吧！**

**xxx：天啦这霸道总裁即视感！**

塞巴斯蒂安自己也被震惊了，一直到切斯“百忙之中”抽空提醒他了一句才反应过来要向这位猕猴桃道谢 **  
**

“谢谢这位fuzzy kiwi，真的是很慷慨的人。”塞巴斯蒂安停了一会，说，“作为回报，你有什么想要我做的吗？”

**Fuzzy Kiwi：我想听你叫我名字。克里斯。**

就这么简单？ **  
**

“好吧。嗨，克里斯，谢谢你，你让我的一天变得更美好了。希望还能见到你！”

**xxx：此刻大家都是克里斯！**

**xxx：等我有钱了也要给声播送岛，然后让声播向我求婚！**

**xxx：好正经的土豪**

**Fuzzy Kiwi：你会的。**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wocao这个字体加粗还要手动打累死我了

“克里斯！”斯嘉丽——他的上司兼大学同学——径自推开他办公室的门走进来，“今晚陪我去参加一个酒会。”

“我以为你已经找了麦基？”

斯嘉丽听到这个名字后翻了个白眼，“他今天凌晨发信息告诉我他突然想起今天是他结婚周年纪念。”随后她又露出一个足够假的笑容，伸出手拍拍克里斯用发胶固定起来的头发，“所以我还是最爱你。”

“嘲笑我单身不用这么隐晦。”

“这不是嘲笑，克里斯。而且，酒会有酒，有美人，还有加班工资呢。”

克里斯叹了口气，说：“好吧，谁会跟加班费过不去呢。”

 

斯嘉丽是个十足的美人，酒会上的男人们对她前赴后继，而斯嘉丽有公务在身又不好拒绝，只能忍着耐心和他们“谈笑风生”。也有不少女士对克里斯示好，不过他只需要在斯嘉丽身边保持微笑就就足够了。

好不容易有了一刻清闲，斯嘉丽干了杯中的威士忌，又要了一杯，“幸好酒还不错。”

克里斯应付着点点头，看了眼手表，指针指向八点半，是切斯直播开始的时间。

“你今天看了无数次表了，另外有约？”

“不！不…”克里斯刚开口就知道自己回答的太快了，正好对上斯嘉丽的眼神——那种对他的演技表示蔑视的眼神——乖乖闭嘴了。她是怎么当上人力资源部总监的？不怕吓跑所有的应聘者吗？

“我，喜欢上一个人…”

他还没说完斯嘉丽就酒水被呛住了。

“这么可笑吗…”

“不，只是太惊讶了。”斯嘉丽忍着笑，清咳了两声让自己的声音平稳下来，“你多久没谈恋爱了，三年？四年？就当帮我个忙，去追她，酒会我自己也能应付。”

看到克里斯一脸欲言又止的表情斯嘉丽知道他肯定又在酝酿什么足以把她吓一跳的故事，身子倚在桌沿上，等着克里斯说出什么。

“我，爱上一个…声音…”

 

说完整个故事之后克里斯还是被斯嘉丽扔了出去。引用斯嘉丽的原话就是“不管他是谁，怎样，约他出来，用你的胸肌征服他，成功与否，都比你在这像个小姑娘一样磨磨唧唧的要强。”

事实上克里斯再也没有进过切斯的直播。塞巴斯蒂安确实拥有摄人魂魄的声音，但这不意味着他真的会因为这种荒唐的理由爱上一个他连姓氏都不知道的人。

另一个事实就是，每到切斯直播的时候，他都会转着手机在内心做着剧烈的挣扎，最后用工作麻痹自己度过那段时间。他可以找出一万个理由证明他喜欢塞巴斯蒂安这事不会有个好结果，但他又无比渴望再次听到塞巴斯蒂安的声音。

他坐在车里，翻来覆去地想着斯嘉丽的话，最后决定试一试。正好屏幕上跳出了切斯开始直播的提示，他点开了。

切斯一边往眼眶上抹着什么一边说，“本来今天想找塞巴斯蒂安当模特的。他是罗马尼亚移民，浑然天成的黑眼圈。但是他怕把观众都吓跑所以拒绝出境。”

“最少比你好看，混蛋。”塞巴斯蒂安的声音传出来。

**XXX：声播声音那么好听一定是帅哥！**

**XXX：声播日常怼主播达成！**

**XXX：如果声播比主播还帅…天啊…**

**XXX：Te iubesc！！**

“我也爱你！哇，竟然有人会罗马尼亚语！”

**XXX：气得我打开了谷歌翻译**

**XXX：我不管声播就是在对我说的！！**

**XXX：我也爱你啊！！！**

**Fuzzy Kiwi：【送了一个岛】**

**XXX：又见土豪**

**XXX：穷逼哭出声**

**XXX：土豪出场永远都是这么高调**

“嗨，克里斯，好久不见！你今天过得怎么样？”

克里斯感觉自己的胃抽搐了一下。

**Fuzzy Kiwi：可以私信吗？**

“私信…”塞巴斯蒂安犹豫了一会，在镜头拍不到的地方踢了脚切斯，用嘴型问他的意见。

“问我做什么”切斯也用唇形回复他，还附送了一个白眼。

塞巴斯蒂安撅起嘴，像只被抛弃的小狗，切斯则试图无视他的狗狗眼攻击，专注在直播上。

**XXX：声播消失了？**

**XXX：声播和土豪私信去了？**

**XXX：刚刚主播是在和声播眉♂目♂传♂情吗！**

**XXX：切塞虐狗的日常**

他们不会真是恋爱关系吧。克里斯觉得自己要吐了。

“呃，克里斯，或许我们可以在直播结束聊一聊。”塞巴斯蒂安终于回应他了。

**Fuzzy Kiwi：我等你**

克里斯试图回忆塞巴斯蒂安叫他名字的时刻，他上扬的语调，童稚的音色，好像他的名字是块糖而塞巴斯蒂安是个易于满足的孩子。但他又无法控制另一个可怕的念头占据脑海——如果他和切斯真的是情侣呢？或者，他是直男？

切斯嘴里不断吐出些奇怪的术语和一些只在商城专柜招牌上出现的品牌，克里斯实在兴致缺缺，再加上塞巴斯蒂安“直播结束后再私聊”的约定，让他越发坐立难安。

最后切斯终于成功遮掉了他好比一星期没睡觉产生的黑眼圈，意味着直播的结束。

“在下播之前，声播有事要宣布。”

**XXX：声播要公开和主播的恋情了吗！**

**XXX：胡说，是声播和我的恋情！**

**XXX：搞得这么正式，难不成是要露脸？**

**“我没有谈恋爱也没打算露脸啦。”塞巴斯蒂安在镜头外笑起来，“我和切斯真的只是好兄弟，我爱他，但是只是兄弟！”**

**XXX：切塞党心碎一地**

**XXX：这么说我有希望了？！**

**XXX：你们好我是切斯的女朋友**

**XXX：楼上药店碧莲**

**原来不是。克里斯终于能喘上气了。**

**“但是，我不是要说这个。我要说的是，未来你们都很难听到我做声播了。”**

**WTF？！**

**“因为工作原因我要离开NY，所以不能一直给你们直播了。但是切斯也时不时要跑LA所以如果有机会我还是会尽量出现的，别太舍不得我哦。”**

**XXX：哭出声**

**XXX：在LA的我！！声播要去哪工作我要去偶遇！！**

**XXX：QAQ舍不得声播**

**XXX：还没从切塞并不是一对的打击里回过神来就是另一个打击**

克里斯的心脏疯狂跳动起来，不知道是因为塞巴斯蒂安要退出直播还是因为他要来LA工作。也许两者皆有。

“嗨，克里斯！”塞巴斯蒂安按照约定的那样给他发了私信。他的用户名是Chubby Dumpling。

Chubby Dumpling。跟他的声音一样可爱。

“你要来LA？”

“对啊。虽然我并不想离开纽约：（”

“我也在LA”克里斯认为这句话的意图已经不能再明显了，而塞巴斯蒂安足足过了5分钟都没有回复他。“能见一面吗？”

又过了10分钟，塞巴斯蒂安回复他，“网络总是虚假的，克里斯。”


	3. 圣诞番外

和塞巴斯蒂安在一起之后克里斯开展了一项副业——直播为塞巴斯蒂安做饭，而今天是圣诞特辑...

——————

“大厨现在在做什么呢？”

“卷心菜包肉，还有牛肉沙拉。”画面中的克里斯把一整个卷心菜放进了已经烧开水的锅里，然后冲着画面外的那个人露出一个足以融化冬雪的笑容，“你的最爱。”

“克里斯，你这样让我很想吻你。”

塞巴斯蒂安话音未落，克里斯就放下手中的洋葱，转而捧住塞巴斯蒂安的脸飞快地吻了他。

**XXX：圣诞节虐狗啊！！！！**

**XXX：虐狗有本事虐全套的啊！！我要看接吻！！！**

**XXX：主播怕我们看直播饿贴心地为我们送上一大盆狗粮**

**XXX：只有我在心疼切斯吗，天天要被这俩虐狗**

**XXX：想找个主播这样的男人QAQ**

“切斯，有人想你了！”塞巴斯蒂安把镜头转向正搅着一大锅奶油蘑菇汤的切斯，“跟大家打个招呼嘛！”

切斯转过身来冲镜头招了招手，“嗨，各位，我现在在主播家的厨房为这个小混蛋准备圣诞节晚餐。记得多给主播送点东西，不然主播就快养不起这个好吃懒做的——”

塞巴斯蒂安赶紧移开镜头，用空闲的那只手捂住了切斯的嘴。切斯模糊不清的怒吼从画面外传来，“吕猴他债一起之后胖了8磅！”

“啊哈哈，我们还是来看看主播这边进行的怎么样了！”

克里斯知道塞巴斯蒂安只是为了把话题从他的体重上转移开，并为了他和切斯如此幼稚的行为哭笑不得。

“洋葱切丁，蒜瓣压蓉。锅内放少许油煸炒。再撒上盐和胡椒拌匀。”克里斯把洋葱蒜蓉从锅里倒进一个透明的玻璃碗中，“这时候就可以把卷心菜捞出来了。”

又从另一个锅里舀出翻炒好的牛肉糜，再加入黑糯米，撒上盐和黑胡椒，拌匀。再与之前煸炒的洋葱粒和蒜蓉拌匀。接下来就正式进入包肉的阶段了。

“我已经开始流口水了！”

克里斯包的卷心菜包肉结实，内容丰富，表面平滑，叶茎保证在正中间，是世界上最美观的卷心菜包肉！

“为了所有人考虑，千万别。”忙活完奶油蘑菇汤的切斯已经去准备甜品了。切斯的蓝莓派被塞巴斯蒂安称为世界上最美味的派。切斯今天还会做焦糖布丁，同样是让塞巴斯蒂安欲罢不能的甜点。

“我也爱你，切斯。”

“全部包好之后把卷心菜包肉码到锅里，浇上番茄碎，很多的番茄碎，再加入水，没过肉卷，大火烧开后，小火炖70分钟。就搞定了！”主播先生徒劳的试图盖过塞巴斯蒂安对切斯的告白和两人猖狂的笑声。

**XXX：咦，这狗血的三角恋**

**XXX：只有我一个人在认真学怎么做这道菜？**

**XXX：楼上的你是一个人**

**XXX：我也开始流口水了！！**

**XXX：好羡慕声播啊QAQ**

**XXX：好想知道声播到底长啥样才能把这两个帅哥都吃的死死的**

克里斯忽然凑到屏幕前，瞪大了眼睛，用奇怪的语调说：“merry，christ，mas。”说到最后一个音节的时候克里斯已经笑得露出了后槽牙，右手拍着自己的左胸口跌出了画面。

**XXX：主播又双叒叕笑裂了**

**XXX：魔性的笑声23333**

**XXX：我才发现主播的蓝眼睛里有一抹绿！**

**XXX：楼上美队3看多了吧233333**

**XXX：蓝眼睛中的一抹绿！泽莫聚聚2016新本！只要998！**

**XXX：LS的够了23333**

**XXX：如果声播正好是绿眼睛的话…脑洞停不下来！！**

“sebby，你是绿眼睛吗？”

“你不知道吗？”

“我知道，但是我要再确认一下。你的眼睛在不同光线下有不同的颜色。”克里斯的脸从画面中一闪而过，紧接着镜头剧烈地抖动了一下，最后画面里有一半是灰色，另一半是厨房操作台的一角。两人也丝毫没有想要掩饰接吻的声音的意思。

“知道我的眼睛是什么颜色的了吗？”塞巴斯蒂安的声音比平时更轻柔，因为压低了嗓子所以带着些许沙哑，那一点鼻音让他此刻的声音听上去就像在撒娇的孩子。

“我知道了。”

“什么颜色？”

“阳光下黑海海湾的颜色。”

**XXX：冷冷的狗粮往嘴里胡乱的塞**

**XXX：科普：声播出生在康斯坦察，康斯坦察东临黑海**

**XXX：阳光下黑海海湾的颜色QAQ**

**XXX：新的度假目的地——康斯坦察**

**XXX：赌五毛他们又在接吻**

**XXX：屁，都没声音，大概只是在拥抱**

**XXX：压两包辣条在接吻！**

**XXX：我怎么记得主播还有个牛肉沙拉没有做？**

**XXX：LS的重点？**

**XXX：这个直播就是evanstan秀恩爱的，谁还在乎做菜**

“抱歉打断一下，克里斯你的牛肉快焦了。”切斯的声音再次传来。

“我@#￥！”

将橄榄油，白胡椒粉，盐，泰式辣椒酱，香草醋按一定比例调和好，作为调料。牛肉用橄榄油在锅中翻炒至八分熟，再将荷兰豆翻炒约三分钟，配合上腌制好的圆白菜，淋上酱汁，一碗牛肉沙拉就完成了。

“这是罗马尼亚圣诞节的必备菜。”塞巴斯蒂安说，“以前每年圣诞节妈妈都会给我做。”

镜头拉进，塞巴斯蒂安给菜肴们做了个大特写。卷心菜色泽鲜亮，点缀了几颗油亮的荷兰豆，牛肉表面略焦，切面是均匀的棕红色，闪着油光，隔着屏幕都能闻到牛肉的香味。然后是还在烤箱里锤炼的烤火鸡和派，最后已经摆上餐桌的圣诞必备菜肴。

“感谢因为工作所以赶不回NY只能跟我们一起过圣诞节的切斯，还有大厨先生。以及在圣诞节还坚持着看这个不明所以的直播的你们。圣诞快乐！”


End file.
